The End
by Anonymous Character
Summary: I never put much thought into how I was going to die... because I already knew.
1. Misgivings

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer - I do not own twilight. I swear.

* * *

_Prologue…._

I've never put much thought into how I'm going to die. My mother was murdered right in front of me, killed by an angel from Hell, but even staring straight into his blood red eyes, I knew he wouldn't hurt me that night. I knew, because he never once stopped humming that song, the melody that has haunted my dreams for seven years. That same melody, I sing myself to sleep with at night. I hold no grudge against that bronze-haired demon.

Whether or not it was his intention, he saved me from my own personal torture. Mother would never have understood my compulsion to kill, to murder. She would have beaten me until I couldn't move, and then she would have tried to kill me herself, not that it would have worked. She couldn't see the death around her, wasn't blinded by the screams of the fearful. Mother wouldn't have saved them, but I can. I've never put much thought into how I'm going to die. I've never needed to… because I already know.

_Misgivings…._

Whispers radiated from the walls of the small compound, encasing the chilled air in somewhat of a daze. I could hear them, I understood every word that came out of their mouths, but none of them mattered to me. They would all be six feet under soon enough. No, I didn't care what the trivial herds thought of me and my existence. Theirs would end at my hand.

Quickly making my way to the block labeled "Administrator," and desperately trying to avoid the prying eyes of the student body, was more difficult than one might think. The whispers slowed me down, no matter how unimportant. I couldn't get them out of my head; the noise was driving me insane.

_I heard she has a serial killer after her…. That's the new girl, Isabella Swan…. Her mother ran out on the chief, kidnapped her…. It's Isabella Swan…. Isabella…. The Swan girl…._

They were risking their tongues by talking about me like that. Idiots, did they seriously think I was being followed by a serial killer. I AM the serial killer! Hysterical laughter bubbled up inside my throat, but I couldn't let them see how they affected me. Just make the whispers stopstopSTOP! The office doors clanged shut behind me, and blessed silence filled the room.

An elderly woman with bright orange hair sat behind a cluttered desk, typing away on an ancient computer. A printer spewed papers left and right, and I couldn't tell if she was trying to keep up with it, or it with her. I tapped my fingers loudly against a clear spot on the desk, to the tune that would never leave my mind now. A few documents slid an inch, and I was able to read the nameplate. Mrs. Cope. She glanced up a moment, then did a double take.

"Oh! Hello dear, you must be Isabella –" _Must I?_

"Just Bella, please."

"Alright, then, where did I put those papers – here they are! Let's see now, dear…. Alright, this is your schedule, this is a map of the school… and this one you need to have all your teachers sign. Bring it back to me at the end of the day, and you're home free! Got all that?" she paused long enough for me to nod, then shoved it all in my hands. "Well, then, have a nice day! Oh, and welcome to Forks!"

Hesitantly I made my way back to the door. I didn't want to face the whispers, the voices, they would drive me crazy. I already couldn't breathe; it felt like I was on fire, like something was burning me…. There wasn't any air….

"Well go on, dear! They don't bite," Mrs. Cope urged. I had to smile at that one, though it must have made her nervous, with how sharp my teeth were. _No,_ I thought, _but I do._

First period was much like Hell. Even sitting in the very back, the students managed to stare at me. And the whispers wouldn't go away, they never stopped. Only one person was brave enough to actually speak to me, however. A boy with babyish features, blond hair carefully spiked with gel, and sky blue eyes that I thought seemed a bit dull. He was going to die the following week.

"Hey, you're Isabella, right?" That name again. That's not my name! I wanted to scream. But he was going to die soon, and I had to be nice. I won't speak ill to the dying. So I gave him my signature smile, the one that scares people because of how dark it is. They can see the sadist in me, their instincts tell them to run away. But they never listen, now do they….

"It's Bella."

"I'm Mike Newton. It's nice to meet you. Hey, I was wondering if you needed any help getting to your classes or anything."

"Actually, I do. After this I have Trig with a… Mr. Varner. Do you know where that is?" _Keep talking, pretty boy… your blood will be on my hands before this year is done…._

"I can show you. My friend Jessica is in that class, I'm sure she'll be happy to show you around campus –" The bell rang signaling the end of class, and Mike smiled before leading me off in some random direction that I was sure would lead e to my class in building three. A small girl with overly curly brown hair bounced up beside us, immediately starting a conversation with him.

"Hey Jess, this is Bella. She's in your class next and she needs someone to show her where her classes are. Think you could help her out?" Jessica glanced my way, her eyes lighting up. She was clearly the school gossip, and would only let me talk long enough to get a new story. Doubtless she was the one who'd spread the serial killer gossip.

"Hi Bella! I'm Jessica. It's so nice to finally meet you! You know we've all been waiting for, like, a month for you to move down here? Why'd it take so long for you to come? I mean, isn't your mom, like, dead or something? Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean…." She paused at my amused grin. It didn't hurt to speak of my dead mother; after all, had I not wished her gone often enough myself?

"Relax. Yes, my mother is dead. I've been in foster care until Charlie was informed of what happened. And I'm sorry you had to wait so long to meet the object of town gossip." Only the last part was said in any form of disdain. She didn't catch that, I suppose.

"So, you're not all torn up about your mom being murdered? Was she even murdered?" I couldn't exactly tell her the truth on this one, now could I?

"It happened seven years ago. I've gotten over it. And no, she committed suicide."

"But Chief Swan said –"

"Chief Swan wasn't there. I was." That was it for conversation, as the teacher had entered the classroom and ordered silence. Apparently, this man had a reputation for being very scary. I could kill him in five minutes.

Eventually, Trig ended, and it was time for lunch. Of course, Jessica asked me to sit with her and her friends, but only out of courtesy did I comply. It was rather depressing, the whispers had only increased in volume, but I was getting better at tuning them out. So I only just heard when someone at the table mentioned a certain group was staring at me.

I followed their gaze, almost automatically, and saw what was possibly the most beautiful family of strangers on this earth. Of course, I really didn't care about what they looked _like,_ only who they were looking_ at._ And that was me.

There were five of them, two women and three men. It was almost a shame to have to call them children, as the other students were. These seemed too old for that. The women were opposites. One was blond, statuesque, and was glaring at me as if I'd run over her puppy. Come to think of it, I might have. The other was short, almost pixie like, with inky black hair that stuck out in random directions. It reminded me of the patients at the asylum I'd once been in. This one seemed to be very excited about something, and she didn't take her eyes off of me.

The men, though very different in appearance, all stared at me with the same hostile expression as the blond woman. The largest one was built like a bear, muscles like steel bands wrapped around his arms. Curly black hair fell just to his ears. Beside him, another blond, this one not as buff but just as intimidating, at least to someone other than me. And then, the one that caught my eye, the youngest of the group. The one who killed my mother. The one who would one day kill me. My angel.

I turned my back on these people, my feral smile back in place. Seven years had only changed one thing about him. His eyes, those wonderfully crimson eyes, were now a light honey gold that masked his murders well. But it was still him, and my sweet oblivion would come soon. For now, though, I had to play my part.

"Who are _they?_" Doubtless, they already knew who I was talking about, but Jessica and Mike turned their heads to look anyway.

"Those are the Cullens and the Hales. The blond chick, Rosalie, don't mess with her. She's kind of… well, she has anger management issues. The big guy, Emmett, is her boyfriend, which is really weird and, like, gross, because they're all adopted siblings. Then there's Alice and Jasper, also a couple. Alice is the little midget girl, she's loopy. I think she's on crack or something. Jasper is… well, he's just strange. He always looks like he's in pain or something, at least that's the impression you get when you talk to him. And then, the Greek god over there is Edward. He's totally hot, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Either none of the girls here are good enough for him, or he's, you know, a _fairy._" Jessica said all of this with an expression of utter disgust. So, they were better than these people. Big deal.

"When did he reject you?" She said nothing, so I continued. "I think they have every right to be different than you people. That doesn't mean they're strange. It just means they don't like you. Plus, I highly doubt Alice is on drugs. Even from here I can see that she is perfectly sober. And adopted siblings are not blood related, which means that it is perfectly fine for them to be dating. Anything else I need to disprove for you?" They just stared at me. I sighed, making to stand and dump my tray of uneaten food.

"Wait, Bella!" I glanced back at Jessica, frowning. "Seriously, you should stay away from them. They aren't normal!" My smile returned, though this time much more menacing, as I internally laughed. She had no idea.

"Please, Jessica. Define _normal._" With that I walked away, humming his melody. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I caught a glimpse of shock written on his face, but then it was gone so fast it couldn't have actually been there. Sure, I believed that.

* * *

**_Like I said, I bite. So review quickly._**

* * *


	2. Lightning Strikes Twice

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight._**

Lightning Strikes Twice…

How could this happen? I'd thought I'd left every trace of my past behind, along with the person that created it. Apparently, I hadn't covered my tracks well enough, and now this girl is back, taunting me, just as she had seven years ago. Why?

"Edward, are you alright?"

I glanced up at Jasper, muttering a quick 'fine' before swiftly standing and heading out the door. They couldn't find out about my connection to her, but the only way to ensure they didn't would be to kill her, and I couldn't do that. Not after all the trouble I went through to keep her alive. Then how would I keep her from them, short of kidnapping her?

It was obvious that she recognized me. Hell, she was humming her lullaby on her way out the door! Maybe if I talked to her, explained myself, at least gave her a reason not to tell anyone… no, what reason could I give her? How do you explain away murder? _Hello, I wanted to apologize for killing your mother seven years ago, but I have to insist that you pretend to never have met me._ Yes, that would go over perfectly. Note sarcasm.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Really? Can I run into any more ruts today? Please, don't answer that.

"Hello Miss Swan. Did you need something?" She stepped away from the wall she'd been leaning against, smiling in a way that I had come to expect more from a vampire than any human. Oddly enough, it seemed to fit her well.

"A conscience, most likely, but I honestly don't think anyone can provide me with one. What do you think?" She was laughing now, a sound so foreign to me. Her voice wasn't the gravel of a human's, but it wasn't that of my kind, either.

"You've changed." The laughter ceased immediately.

"Have I? Strange. You seem just the same," she chanced a look at my eyes, then amended, "Well, almost the same. I think I liked you better in red." This girl had lost her mind, not that I could hear it. That hadn't changed at all. My bewildered gaze must have given away my thoughts, because Bella started laughing quietly again.

"No, I'm not insane. Well, maybe a little… but that's only by _their_ standards." The tone of her voice left no question as to who _they_ were. "I wonder, though. What do they think of you and your… am I correct in calling them a family? They certainly seem like one." Had she always been so observant? Yes, I suppose she had. After all, she was just a child the last time I saw her, and children have the curious ability to notice such things. Most, however, tended to let it go as they aged.

"Yes, they're my family. That's all this town knows. We would very much appreciate if it _stayed that way._" Her feral grin returned as she caught the emphasis. If I had been dealing with any other human, this would have made me rather angry. But this was Bella, not another human, and as such, I could never seem to stay against her.

"What's the matter Mr. Cullen? Scared the big bad mortals are going to get you? I have a feeling they'd be more afraid of you than you are of them… but you know that, don't you?" She was speaking so quietly that no mere human would have been able to understand her, but I heard every word. I couldn't help but flinch away from her and glance away in shame. "And now, of all the times you could have realized what was happening, you choose to distinguish right from wrong." She sighed. "My lips are sealed, I suppose. There would be no point in telling anyone. Besides, it wouldn't fit into my plans very well…."

This worried me. Plans? I shuddered to think of the nets Bella could have been placing over the town, even as we spoke. Whatever had happened to her when I left, whether it be the actual trauma or something else altogether, had made her a much darker person, one who seemed apt to create destruction and mayhem rather than peace. And it was most likely my fault.

"Well then, I'd better be off to class. I think the last teacher who got angry with me almost had a heart attack. She was turning purple!" I made no reply, just stood there and watched as my saving grace walked away. Then, I ran.

* * *

**_Yeah, I Know it's confusing, but bear with me. -J_**

* * *


End file.
